Gratisfaction
by bananaman48
Summary: One shot - Percy and Annabeth finally manage to get some alone time at camp. Based on the comic strip by Burdge. Not M rated but suggestive...


**Okay so I was looking through Burdge's gallery (for the millionth time) and found this comic strip again and thought I'd write a little extension of it. sorry if anyone has already done this, but I couldn't find it anywhere.**

**Like I said, they are about nineteen in this, so after all the war and Percy going missing fandango. Presume everything went a-okay and they are merrily back at camp. They may be a little OOC, but keep in mind that they are older in this, sooo...yeah.**

**Anyhow, credit goes to Brigid Vaughn for the cover picture and the centre of this story.**

**Without any further ado, read on and enjoy a bit of Percabeth fluff, don't choke.**

* * *

Annabeth sat in the dining pavilion next to her siblings tapping her foot on the floor impatiently; she kept looking over at the Poseidon table where a certain black haired boyfriend of hers sat, sipping on his blue coke.

They had been at Camp for two weeks already and she had barely had five minutes alone with him. Chiron seemed to be intent on keeping them both busy with training and teaching new campers. Not to mention that each time they were within a metre of each other, half the Aphrodite cabin started squealing and claiming that they were 'just too cute for words!' _Why can't they just leave us alone then?_ Annabeth thought grudgingly to herself.

But she had had enough, and she had decided to take matters into her own hands. She had told Percy to leave lunch early and meet her in his cabin. She quietly excused herself and glanced over at Percy before leaving the Pavilion and walking over to the Athena cabin. Annabeth had a strong feeling that her mother (along with a few of her siblings) would highly disapprove of her behaviour. But she couldn't really care less at the moment, she was nineteen, not fighting Titans or monsters en masse for once and she had a gorgeous boyfriend who she loved, a lot. And who (as previously mentioned) she hadn't been alone with for an extended period of time for over two weeks. It was driving her crazy.

Once she reached her cabin, she pulled on her invisibility cap and slid out of a side window; anyone looking in the direction of the cabins would definitely spot a door opening and closing by it-self. She, as always, had impeccable timing; Percy was walking towards his cabin. She silently caught up to him and slipped through the door behind him.

Annabeth watched her boyfriend for a moment as he traipsed around his room, picking up dirty socks and discarded armour and shoving them under one of the many empty beds. Then he went over to his own bed and sat on the edge, bouncing his knee impatiently.

"Come on Annabeth." He muttered, falling back onto his bed with a sigh.

Annabeth smiled to herself and walked right over to him and stood directly in front of his legs. "Somebody's impatient." She said.

He shot upright, "Whaa?"

Annabeth snickered and pulled her hat off. Percy sighed in relief and then grinned at his girlfriend. "Hey stranger." He reached his hands up to grip her waist and pulled her in-between his legs.

"Hey yourself." She dropped the hat on the floor and leaned down to kiss him.

He actually groaned, a deep animalistic sound at the back of his throat that raised goose bumps on Annabeth's arms, and lay back on the bed pulling her along with him.

"I should have known this is why you wanted me alone." He murmured against her lips.

"Well what were you expecting?" She pulled back to smirk at him. "An epic game of chess?"

"Well I never know with you Wise girl." He muttered. "Sometimes you're tearing my clothes off and then you want to talk about The Brooklin Bridge or something."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Shut up Seaweed Brain, you're ruining the mood." She kissed him again, more forcefully this time.

"Won't happen again." He muttered against her mouth.

Percy gripped her waist and rolled them over suddenly; causing her to gasp. He grinned smugly and she grabbed the front of his t-shirt and kissed him roughly to shut him up. The feeling of his body against hers sent delicious shivers all over Annabeth's body and she suddenly wanted more contact. She tugged impatiently at his t-shirt, yanking it up to his ribs and pressing her hands against his hot skin. He broke away from her mouth and pulled the top off in one swift movement. She sat up a little and copied his actions, dumping her own orange shirt next to his on the floor.

He kneeled between her legs and crawled over her body again, taking his sweet time about it. Percy hovered above her so that their noses were lightly grazing and Annabeth could feel his breath on her skin. She grabbed his face in her hands and pulled his mouth down to hers, twisting her hands into his hair. Annabeth then dragged him back onto her body and sucked on his bottom lip, eliciting another groan from the back of his throat. The sound made Annabeth arch her back and press her hips against his roughly.

Her hands roamed over his back and across his chest and down his stomach. When she reached the hem of his jeans, she undid the button impulsively and felt him grin against her mouth.

"Mmph…wait, Percy–" She broke away, breathing heavily.

"Hm?" He began peppering kisses down her neck.

"We should lock the door." She pointed out; remembering the time the Stoll brothers had walked in on the couple in a similar position and not wanting the repeat the experience.

"Oh! Good thinking!"

Percy sprung up and went over to lock the door. Annabeth sat up on her elbows and admired her boyfriend. "Hold it! Stay right there."

"Why?"

It had to be said; fighting monsters for six years had certainly paid off for Percy. His smooth skin stretched deliciously over tight muscle and any straight girl who said she didn't like a six pack like his would be lying. His hair was messy from where her fingers had raked through it and his cheeks were slightly flushed.

"What is it?" He asked, looking confused.

Another thing which made Percy so attractive to Annabeth was his complete and utter nativity and ignorance of his own good looks. Despite being nineteen, he was still fairly innocent and got a little flustered when girls came onto him. Annabeth found it completely adorable and was happy to introduce herself to those girls as the girlfriend of the guy they were trying to flirt with, especially when she saw the looks on their faces.

"Annabeth…are you checking me out?" He quirked an eyebrow and pressed a hand to his chest, a cocky expression filling his face. _Okay, scratch the naïve innocent thing_.

"Oh my gods," his eyes popped open a little as he realised he was right and he pointed at her accusingly. "You are! You totally –"

"Shut up kelp face and get over here." Annabeth said impatiently, rolling her eyes. She could feel a blush rise on her cheeks.

"Sure thing, smartass." Percy grinned and crawled back on top of her, kissing each of her flushed cheeks before her mouth. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

"Shut up." She muttered again.

He grinned and kissed her nose, "I love you."

"I love you too." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes, but smiling all the same. "Now kiss me properly. My guess is that we have about fifteen minutes before they start looking for us."

He laughed, "I told you, we wouldn't be disturbed in the lake."

"And I told you, there are fish in the lake; I do not want fish looking at me when I'm…you know."

"It's not like we haven't used it before." He pointed out.

"Yes well, we've only made-out under there, and I plan on doing much more than that right now, if that's okay with you?"

"Definitely." He grinned.

She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him urgently, thoroughly glad there weren't any fish watching them.

* * *

**Like? Don't like?**

**REVIEW pretty please.**

**I know its only a short rubbishy thing, but I've got slight writer's block for my PJ story (which I will update soon, promise) and this just popped into my head, so I thought I may as well write it down in case anyone was missing Percabeth like me and wanting October to be now so we could get our damn reunion already.**

**Anywho, have a nice day, stay brilliant - Hannahbanana**


End file.
